Image data generated by optically reading a document is commonly used (for example, see JP-A-2009-239617, JP-A-2010-187056 and JP-A-2009-237890). For example, there has been suggested technique in which a management system stores image data while being associated with a search keyword.
Image data generated by optically reading a document can be appropriately processed and stored in various apparatuses such as a portable storage device and a server connected to a network. However, convenience in storing image data has not been sufficiently studied.